Dependent on polarity and dynamics of the coherent, fluorescence of bianthryl may occur from two excited state, which differ.substantially in lifetime and spectra. Locally excited (#) and charge transfer (CT) . We observed that in glycerol and especially in glycerol water moistures the bianthryl emission is substantially quenched. We attempt to resolve the origin of these quenching: whether it is static and associated with probe aggregation, or if is due to electron transfer to the solvent.